


Tease

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> After a long, long, LONG hiatus due to an utterly shitastic year which I don't want to talk about it. Here's hoping that 2014 doesn't suck. So new fic for the new year.

Elizabeth Liddell was always a wretched tease.

Always rejecting his advances, always trying to hide from him but he knew better. Ever since he saw her in the parlor room, he knew he was in love. Lovely Elizabeth Liddell with her soft smile and charming wit, she was utterly perfect.

Except she was a horrid tease.

She pretended to ignore him whenever he comes over for tea, always in the company of that little brat with the filthy stuffed rabbit, favoring to talk to her father instead of himself. It was a game they played. She wanted him to pursue her and so he did.

He watches her from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Clever Elizabeth, she knows he's watching her. The wicked little tease had the nerve to flash him her drawers in broad daylight! A cruel taunt, he'll get under her skirt soon. For months, he has pursued her. She always managed to run away from his arms at the last moment. He tires of this game they played. She'll regret this after teasing him for so long. So far he has only stolen a kiss and a lock of her hair. She has stolen his heart and his patience. She slaps him for his impudence, claiming his affections are unwanted. He forgives her of course; she never meant any of those things. Until he overheard her telling her little sister that she's having their father to never invite him over to tea ever again.

That he could not forgive.

Wretched, spiteful Elizabeth, she's gotten so greedy for attention, wanting to play the innocent damsel does she?

Well, she won't so innocent for very long…

It was pitifully easy to enter her room, he nearly faltered when he saw her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, it was a shame it hid her ugliness inside. The filthy little tart, she'll get what she deserves.

It should have been perfect. She was supposed to be perfect. She was supposed to be a maiden fair, the very epitome of innocence.

She…she… **WAS A SLUT!**

Damn her! Damn her all to hell! He wasn't her first! How many has she lain before him?! How many has she teased before she set her sights on him? She played him for a fool! For months, she has had him panting and lusting after her. Like a damn dog begging for a bone. Toying with his affections, making him feel like an utter fool. Making fun of him behind his back, laughing at him, the poor clueless undergrad who thought he had a chance with the headmaster's daughter!

Her tears would not soften him. Her begging and cries only made him rougher. It wasn't enough, he couldn't let her live after what she did to him. How many more would she string along? How many lives has she ruined already? He was doing mankind a favor. Ridding the world of a devil wearing human skin, he gave her a final kindness though. He would preserve her beauty and nothing else. Let everyone remember the beautiful Elizabeth Liddell, and know nothing of her sins.

The flames consumed the Liddell house; let the succubus go back to where she belongs. He never did like her family anyway. They too are tainted.

He keeps the key to her door, a reminder of her treachery.

Years later, he met an older Alice Liddell. She looked just like Elizabeth. Maybe he'll start over with her. Hopefully she won't be a tease like her sister.

He was wrong.

She was a bigger tease.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I did something like this. But yeah, something a little different! How's that psycho stalker Bumby for ya? I hope I made him creepy insane enough.


End file.
